


An Earlier Meeting

by RavenBlazeofyt



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlazeofyt/pseuds/RavenBlazeofyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is meant to get my fan fiction closer to how the actual story lines say Jenny and Vastra met. Not a perfect match, but it involves a psychic link, and some scary memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Earlier Meeting

It was early fall in London and the Paternosters were on their hardest case yet, Madam Vastra had been in correspondence with an organization looking to break a human trafficking ring. They had been given a grant and so they recruited the Great Detective of London to crack the case. s Vastra and Jenny had followed leads and figured out that a local gang had been recruiting girls from the country side, promising good jobs in the city and turning them into prostitutes and slaves. 

The initial investigation had lead to a few long nights of heavy fighting as they ferried survivors from the brothels to safe houses. It was the last run planned for the week and the Sulurian uniform clad Lizard detective and her knicker and vest dressed maid had passed the survivors to the Paternoster Regulars and were now making a distraction so the gangsters would chase them rather than the survivors. The detective and her maid where chased too and cornered on a bridge. They were fighting back to back against the thick stone railing of the bridge when the Great Detective had taken a large swing with her sword, her fore arms connected with the back of the maid's head making her lose her footing. Jenny tried to recover, but before she knew it she had gone over the bridge and into the water below. Vastra knew something was wrong when she felt her arm connect with the maid, but she had no choice, but to fight on before she could jump up on the side of the bridge, tip her mask to the gangsters and dive backward into the water, where she found her dutiful maid inside the shadow of one of the stone support pillars, sword sheathed, wet and cold, but okay. They carefully made their way to the shore and sneaked back to their carriage to go home and wash. The ride home was silent, both tired, shaken and eager for a good wash. 

After uniforms where hung to dry and scales and skin were cleansed. Vastra sat at her desk working on her report of the gang, the 'Tongs' as they were called; a Chinese gang that had apparently been in the human trafficking business for years, but this is the first real headway anyone had made in fighting them. The fighting had been so hard, because gangs do not like their property being stolen. The most challenging part of the case had been organizing security for the safe houses, a roll few police had any interest in. But as her mind tried to focus she could not help, but think of not being aware of the position of her beloved companion. She had knocked her maid over the side of the bridge for the goddess's sake. Jenny was okay, thankfully she could swim, but it was a dramatic tactical error that should never be repeated. It also disturbed Vastra that her companion seemed to be very focused on hurting as many Tongs as possible, normally Jenny was more of a defensive fighter, but she was full of aggression and it was leading her to make mistakes such as not being aware of her footing. Clearly something had to be done and the Vasta thought back to her days when Silurians walked the earth for a solution.

Jenny lay restless in her bed in the maid's quarters, with their latest case it felt like she was fighting ghosts from her past... and while Vastra had made it clear she had empathy, how could the young woman put into words her experiences from three years before she answered an add in the London post. Jenny longed for the simple comfort to be found in being held, or having her hand on her master's thigh, or back or sleeping with arms linked. She also knew Vastra would be up late working on her report of the latest run, “If anything I can just wait for her.” thought Jenny as she got up and put on her robe. She found Vastra asleep on the far side of the bed. She smiled as her lizard had left her enough space to cuddle up. She took off her robe and got in bed, the Silurian instinctively cuddling up around her spooning her from behind. 

“A pretty little ape is in my bed...” sleepily whispered Vastra as she cuddled up around Jenny. 

“Good night to you too...” replied Jenny pulling the blankets up around them. They woke up the next morning in their usual position with a human head on a lizard chest. 

Vastra breathed taking in the morning sunlight and feeling the weight on her chest. “When did you come up?” smiled Vastra's

“Last night, you were already asleep.” replied Jenny just starting to stir.

They day went by fast, all of the survivors made it to the safe house where they got baths, clothes and were then sent on to charity organizations that helped educated and find work for survivors of domestic violence. Jenny had gotten in contact with an old co-worker who was able to make the arrangement. After they got back home, each went about their business until dinner. Jenny made  bouillabaisse (fish stew) and paired it with Vastra's 'red wine'. Over dinner the Lizard woman delved into her training the millennia ago and about the psychic abilities of her people. 

After the washing up was done Jenny joined her master in the drawing room for a calm evening of reading. But Vastra had set up some candles around the couch. “Extra atmosphere tonight?” asked Jenny as she settled in next to Vastra. 

The Great Detective grasped her beloved maids hands. “In light of the bridge incident last night, I wanted to build a bridge between our minds. So we can keep in better communication, be more aware of each other. As noted at dinner I can psychic link with you and create a connection that will allow us to communicate without words. It might be a little shocking at first, but it might even help the bond of our relationship grow stronger.” replied Vastra looking deep into Jenny's eyes. 

The younger woman smiled gently, she trusted Vastra with her life and could see the benefit, but also to “...help bond our relationship stronger”. Jenny took Vastra's hands and put them up to the sides of her cheeks. The Lizard woman repositioned her hands and both were jolted into deep reaches of each other minds...a memory from many years ago, as if watching it from another perspective...

A rain of sparks and shadows whizzed about as Vastra's eyes opened. Blurred images came to mind and she smelled the blood of her own kind, but also the stench of apes. Vastra grabbed the blaster left for her when her forward scouting party had been frozen for what was supposed to be a ten years until the professed catastrophe had cleared. She hit the emergency release switch on her pod and jumped out of her tube. 

“Monsters! There every where!” screamed an ape swinging some sort of a hand held digging too. Vastra promptly blasted it. Causing another to swing at her with another bladed tool. She quickly caught and blocked the blow swinging around the ape to dislocate it's shoulder.

Vastra went to the corpse of a warrior who had made it out only to have a metal tool shoved through her heart. Many others were still sealed in their chambers, a few of whom had awoken and looked as if they had tried to scratch and crawl out of their malfunctioning chambers. She surveyed the technology... power couplings busted, air and life support systems had rocks collapsed on them crushing them.

Then the enraged lizard woman turned back to the ape who's shoulder she had dislocated, she picked it up, pulling it to it's feet and spoke to it in Silurian, a language the ignorant beast did not understand. The beast was nearly stiff with fear and pain. The ape cried out and Vastra turned to see more apes coming toward her. 

“YOU IGNORANT APES KILLED MY SISTERS!!!!!!!!!!” shouted the enraged lizard in Silurian. She shot out her tongue and rampaged her way through the group. As an odd swishing sound started and a blue box started to appear in the corner of Vastra's eye, which she promptly kicked her blaster to full power and shot at it, as she then finished off the band of apes. 

An ape stepped out of the box, Vastra whipped her tongue at it, but the ape stepped out of the way and waved an electronic stick at it. “Neuro-toxic venom on that thing. Probably should avoid it, eh?” stated the ape cheerfully. He looked at the bodies of the dead tunnel diggers, the lizard person and the damaged pods and it dawned on him... “Greetings, miss Silurian, I am the Doctor.” stated the ape.

“YOU KILLED THEM” screamed the Lizard woman

“Not quite, that looks like a collapse of rock, most likely knocked loose by the tunnelers, common of this time.” stated the Doctor

“How do you speak my language you pathetic ape? ” asked Vastra

“First off I am not an ape, I am a TimeLord, 7th face I have had. I am not of earth and in fact I am from very far away from earth, but I know of your species, and my Tardis translates most languages. Now trifle sorry you were woken up like this, but...” trailed off the 'time lord' as they heard a faint moan from a pile of rubble beside the blue box that had been blasted away. There they found a badly injured human girl. 

Vastra held her blaster to it's head, “What are you doing?” shouted the Doctor kneeling down over the young girl, no older that sixteen.

“Putting this ape, out of it's misery.” stated the Silurian coldly

“This girl was probably down here hiding or seeking shelter” said the Doctor gently lifting the girls head and then ran his electronic scanning device over the girl and looked at the readings and gulped “or escaping..”

“Escaping what?” asked the Silurian coldly

“she has been sexually assaulted...multiple times...” replied the Doctor sadly

“What?” asked the Silurian shocked

“She has been mated with, without consent, traumatically. Probably some sort of a slave by how thin she is and no more that 16 solar orbits old.” said the Doctor

Vastra looked back toward the broken pods coldly.

“Look at her! LOOK AT HER! She is an innocent! She could not have caused this tunnel to collapse on your camp.” pleaded the Doctor

Vastra kept her blaster fixed on the ape's head “why should I care? She is one of them.”

“Because she did nothing, she just happen to be here. Wrong place and wrong time. Just are your people were” replied the Doctor

Vastra finally took off her mask, knelt down and really looked at the young ape this 'doctor' was clutching in his arms. She was wearing rags and was thin and sickly. “Why would they do assault her?” asked the Silurian holding back tears as she was over come with emotion, her sisters dead, apes with tools and now her compassion and sense of justice made it almost to much at the thought of a creature, even an ape being forced into such a role.

“Because some with power take advantage of those who are weak...” said the Doctor sadly looking over the girl, then he lifted up the girl “What is your name?” asked the Doctor as he began to walk back to the Tardis with the girl in his arms.

“Vastra, second in command of forward scouting parting one.” replied the Silurian 

“Well Vastra, there are innocent beings like this girl who had nothing to do with the tunnel diggers, who had nothing to do with the power supplies of your pods shutting down. She was probably down here trying to escape the life of slavery she was in. And now she could die and for what? Because of some vendetta you have against others who accidentally, unknowingly hurt your sisters?” said the Doctor

Vastra looked down at the young mammal, it had a black spot just above her lip and long brown hair, her skin was pale and she indeed looked malnourished and sickly. Vastra went back to her pod fetching a hand held piece of medical equipment. She scanned it over the ape and the ape coughed... her eyes began to open and in a daze she saw what looked like a green dragon over her. Then Vastra went back to her pod to put the medical tool back.

“What will happen to her?” asked Vastra

“I know a shelter on the other side of London that offers refuge and education to girls like her. I will take her there.” said the Doctor taking her over to the blue box

“And what of me?” asked Vastra

“I could use a strong traveling companion for a while and I could teach you about them. They truly are a fascinating species. Capable of great kindness and charity.” replied the Doctor...

Jenny opened her eyes and Vastra removed her hands from the maid's face... “That was you...” said Jenny nearly speechless at what she just saw. 

Vastra was jolted out of a series of fragmented images of screaming parents, wandering streets, violence and multiple rapes that ended with a with a younger form of her beloved maid taking shelter in a London tunnel and a glimmering green dragon. 

“Jenny” said Vastra she took the maid in her arms and held her tighter than ever before. Tears streamed down her face... she made a vow to protect the younger woman with all she had, even her life. 

“Vastra I was hurt... a lot, but the shelter the Doctor left me at, the one that we took the survivors to helped a lot, they taught me how to do maids work, they helped me get my last job, there were many other young women there that helped me work through a lot of that. I do have flashes, but I deal with them.” said Jenny trying to comfort her master. 

Vastra wiped her nose, “Is that why this case has gotten you rattled? You were fighting not only for the survivors, but also to avenge yourself?” asked Vastra still crying

“Yes, mum. When we took the case I had flashes and at times I have wanted to run and hide, but I channel it. I fight harder, because I know every one I cut down is one less to hurt another... I know revenge is wrong, but I feel justified and look at how many survivors we have helped.” replied Jenny

The Lizard woman looked at her beloved little maid astonished at the great strength and character the younger woman was shown. “You never cease to amaze me” breathed Vastra.


End file.
